The Bear of Markarth
}} }} Known locations *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. * Bards College, Solitude; on a table. * Two copies can be found at Bloodlet Throne. * Castle Dour Dungeon, in Castle Dour, Solitude, on a table inside Bjartur's cell. * Dragonsreach, Whiterun, in Farengar Secret-Fire's library. * Fellglow Keep Dungeons. *Hob's Fall Cave; on a bookshelf. * Honorhall Orphanage, under another book in a bedroom. * House of Clan Battle-Born - Eastern bedroom. * Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, Whiterun. *Moorside Inn in Morthal. *Nightgate Inn, next to several other books. Content Ulfric Stormcloak is considered a hero by many for his part in quelling the Forsworn Uprising. It is said that when the Empire abandoned Skyrim, and the natives of the Reach rebelled (undoubtedly due to Nords' poor treatment of them), Ulfric Stormcloak and his militia was there to retake "their" land from the Forsworn. In all the bravado and epic yarns the skalds compose of his exploits, you would think Ulfric to be a giant of a man, equal to that of Tiber Septim in his cunning, leadership, and decisive actions. But the truth is far more revealing. Yes, from 4E 174-176, the Forsworn did in fact rule over the Reach as an independent kingdom from Skyrim. Yes, this was accomplished while the Empire was beset by Aldmeri Dominion forces and could not send the Legion to re-establish order. And yes, Ulfric Stormcloak did quell the rebellion without Imperial assistance. That much is true, but what the bards often fail to tell in their stories is that the Forsworn Kingdom was quite peaceful for those 2 years they were in power. True, some crimes were committed against former Nord landowners (often those accused of being the harshest towards their native workers), but on the whole the Forsworn ruled their lands fairly, and were making overtures to be recognized by the Empire as a legitimate kingdom. In the wake of the aftermath of the Great War, you can imagine the backlog on stately matters the Empire had. Before a peace treaty could be resolved with the Forsworn, a militia led by Ulfric Stormcloak sieged the gates of their capital, Markarth. What happened during that battle was war, but what happened after the battle was over is nothing short of war crimes. Every official who worked for the Forsworn was put to the sword, even after they had surrendered. Native women were tortured to give up the names of Forsworn fighters who had fled the city or were in the hills of the Reach. Anyone who lived in the city, Forsworn and Nord alike, were executed if they had not fought with Ulfric and his men when they breached the gates. "You are with us, or you are against Skyrim" was the message on Ulfric's lips as he ordered the deaths of shopkeepers, farmers, the elderly, and any child old enough to lift a sword that had failed in the call to fight with him. So when a "grateful" Empire accepted Ulfric's victory and sent soldiers to re-establish the rule of law in the Reach, it was no surprise that he would demand to be allowed to worship Talos freely before the Legion could enter. With chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship. We allowed them to worship Talos, in full violation of the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion (which recognizes the elven belief that Talos, as a human, cannot be one of the Divines). In jeopardizing the treaty that so many sacrificed for during the Great War, the Empire was wrong. But what choice did they have, I ask you? Against the Bear of Markarth, Ulfric Stormcloak, "no" is not an answer. Issues *The credibility of the book is in question. None of the citizens of Markarth nor the Forsworn ever mention the war crimes Ulfric allegedly committed during the Markarth Incident, and they don't seem to hold any grudge, disdain or hatred towards Ulfric himself, though there is plenty of hatred on the part of the Forsworn toward the Silver-Bloods, who fully support Ulfric and mistreat them in many ways. *Comparing testimony to the dates in the book casts more doubt on the book's credibility as Braig, an imprisoned Forsworn, states that his daughter was killed in the persecution and would be 23 this year (201 4E), setting the date of her birth in 178 4E, which is two years after the arrest of Ulfric Stormcloak, making it impossible for Ulfric to be behind the persecution of the Forsworn. *The book never mentions that Igmund, the son of the former Jarl of Markarth, was the one that hired Ulfric and his militia to take back Markarth. It also fails to mention that the proposal of free Talos worship was made by Igmund to convince Ulfric to help him take back his hold from the Reachmen. Appearances * de:Der Bär von Markarth es:El oso de Markarth fr:L'Ours de Markarth ru:Маркартский Медведь